Meeting of the YCoK
by kuroiKitten
Summary: Naruto leaps out of the bushes, snatches his story out of


A flurry of papers and activity, rustling everywhere - describes Naruto's apartment best at the moment.

Over all the missions that team 7 got in the past time he almost completely forgot to finish it!

This- and Naruto doubted that if he actually DID forget to finish his piece of work it would have mattered,

but still!- anyway, this (if someone would actually be talking you could insert wild hand gestures here)

hasn't happened once since he joined the Ya.. Found it!

Of course he joined anonymously. It just would not do for him to be part of the Ya.. Ah, and there's the

pen, too!

Scribbling the last words down on the bottom of the abused page of paper he stuffed it into the pocket of

his bright orange trousers- where it wrinkled even more- and set off in a dead run towards the appointed

meeting place, never knowing that, in his haste, he scribbled his name down as well.

If you are a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed baka you would notice that off of Uchiha Sasuke radiated

pure displeasure and dissentement.

But as it is a pink-haired, green-eyed ninja is dragging said youth alongside her towards the meeting

point of the Ya.. But look! Isn't that Ino over there?

Waving the blonde female over, Sakura continues to drag- a now even more disgruntled- Sasuke

behind her.

The male part of the mismatched group is beyond disturbed by being forced into something like this. To

the Uchiha's own displeasure it even shows in his posture, which you cannot tell if you are not one

Uzumaki Naruto, but for Sasuke that is beside the point.

Earlier this day Sakura nearly stormed his apartment- Sasuke thought it was so unlike her usual

behaviour around him- and dragged (Please note that 'drag' is used this often to emphasize Sasuke's

point.) him to that meeting.

And he still couldn't believe that he let his female team-mate prod him into, not quiet voluntary, coming to

a Ya.. Wait. Was that a flash of orange clothing he just saw?

At the appointed place excitement is in the air. Most of the stories, doujinshis and fanarts were already

read and shown around, only one remains.

A fanfiction that a member of the Yaoi Circle of Konoha wrote (which consists of the most female

population of Konoha around our favourite blonde's age, plus Kakashi who is out on a mission), an

anonymous one.

As it is being read, it reveals that it is a fanfiction about this famous manga 'Naruto', about the main

character and how he is in hurry to get to somewhere, to where is not revealed until the end and as

Naruto lounges in some bushes not too far away from the Yaoi Circle his eyes fly open in panic at

Sakura's scream (Would you look at this! Naruto wrote this!), which she let lose when her eyes skipped

curiously towards the very bottom of the page she is reading out loud, and he realises in even more

panic that Sasuke is there, too. Whilst on the dark-haired shinobi's face spreads an amused and

somewhat hopeful smirk.

The next moments are a flurry of actions. Naruto leaps out of the bushes, snatches his story out of

Sakura's hands and runs off while Sasuke who is being pursued by most of Konoha's female population

his age (minus Kakashi who still has not returned), pursues him.

In a side-alley somewhere near Ichikaru's Sasuke catches up to the running blonde and tackles him

lightly, so he stops running and is trapped against the wall. Naruto stares wide-eyed at Sasuke and the

crumpled and abused paper slips from his grasp.

They want Naruto to read it out again. He says he won't. Large pleading eyes turn to him from all sides,

but he stays firm. 'Just the end?' everyone pleads. He sighs and again retells how Naruto's story

slipped from said boy's grip and how Sasuke reads it and then leans in and softly kisses Naruto's lips.

And again and again and again and he tells them how the kisses get more demanding with each one

that they share and how the two are so wrapped up in each other that they don't even notice most of

Konoha's female population around their age, watch them and sigh dreamily.

owari

reviews are appreciated:)


End file.
